While in Chicago
by FroggerJane
Summary: Just a short two-shot I wrote a while ago in the point of view of Morgan's mom. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"That's alright, baby. You go check on Agent Williams. We'll work on fattening up your friend." Morgan chuckled and sent Reid an apologetic look before moving toward the door. His mother waited until she heard his car drive away before turning to Reid with a fierce look.

"Mrs. Morgan?" Reid questioned timidly.

"I like you, Spencer," she started, "So I feel it's only fair to warn you that my husband was a cop and he taught me a thing or two about protecting people." At Spencer's confused look, she continued, "I know you're dating my son. Don't give me that look, I know my son. And I just wanted you to know that while I raised my children to know that God loves you no matter who you love, and I approve of your relationship, I _will _snap you like a twig if you break my baby's heart. Do you understand?"

Spencer, scared out of his mind and more than a little confused about what was happening, nodded his head and forced himself to stammer, "Y-yes, Ma'am."

Mrs. Morgan smiled and wrapped an arm around Spencer in a hug. "Good. Now," She put him at arm's length, "we really do need to work on fattening you up." And she pulled him to the kitchen, where she, Sarah and Desiree took turns telling him embarrassing stories of young-Derek-Morgan, all the while filling his plate with more than he could ever eat.

When the adult Derek came in the kitchen, surprising them all with his, "Did you _have_ to tell him that, Mama? I thought you loved your son!" he put a hand on Spencer's shoulder and accepted the half-eaten plate pushed his way. His mother smiled knowingly and told him, "As soon as you're done eating, you need to come with me to make a pallet in your room."

"Aww, Ma! You can't make our guest sleep on the floor!" Derek fake-complained with a smile, "He should at least get the couch."

"Your sister's sleeping on the couch tonight. There's a problem at her apartment." She turned to put on some more coffee and continued, "Besides, who said our guest was sleeping on the floor? The pallet's for you!"


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. Here's part two! Hope you enjoy!

Derek grumbled all the way to the closet; while he was pulling down the pillows, sheets and blankets; and on the way to his room. Once there, he considered grumbling some more, but thought better of it when he saw his Mama's face.

"Young man, I have something to tell you." _Uh-oh. _Derek thought. _ I know that tone. _"You know, there is no reason to hide your relationship with that sweet boy out there!" Derek stared at his mom, wide-eyed. _How did she know? _

"I'm your Mama, and I have been your Mama for almost 40 years, I _know_ my children." Her expression softened. "Honey, I know that after I found out about Carl Buford, you might be afraid to tell me, but I've known you were gay for a while now. You know I raised you to know that I'd accept you whether the person you loved was male, female, or purple." This got a laugh out of the still-stunned Derek.

"Thank you, Mama," He moved to hug her, but she put her hand up to stop him.

"I'm not finished yet!" She exclaimed, "I'm gonna tell you what I told him. You hurt him, your sisters and I will tear you apart. And just because you're gay does not mean you're off the hood when it comes to giving me grandbabies! There are plenty of kids in this world waiting to be adopted."

"Ma, don't start on that again!" Derek groaned, grinning at his mom, "We've only been dating four months."

"That doesn't change any of what I just said, now does it?" She motioned to the pallet material he was still holding, "You can go put that back in the closet. Knowing you, you wouldn't have used it anyway."

She went back to the kitchen. When Reid came to check on him ten minutes later, he was staring at the spot his mother had been standing.

"Is everything alright?" Spencer asked cautiously, putting his hand on Derek's cheek and gently forcing him to look down at him.

"I-I think my mom just gave us permission to sleep in the same bed." He whispered, still clearly processing the conversation.

Spencer grinned at him and kissed the cheek he wasn't holding. "I knew I liked your mom."


End file.
